LET'S MEET AGAIN, IN THE NEXT LIFE
by JongTakGu Juragan Cireng
Summary: Byun Baekhyun tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu takdir buruk apa yang akan menghampirinya. Sampai suatu hari, kemalangan itu datang dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga sesuatu berharga miliknya. Baekyeol-chanbaek


"Cepat sedikit Baek, kau mau kita terlambat?"

"Ya ya aku datang."

Seorang pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya (Setelah mematut matut tuxedo nya didepan cermin sejak 45 menit yang lalu.). Kyungsoo, seseorang yang sedari tadi berteriak didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal ketika si empunya kamar telah keluar.

"Jangan cemberut begitu,Kyung. Kau jadi tidak cantik."

"Sialan, aku ini tampan."

"Astaga, siapa yang berkata seperti itu. Katakan padaku."

"Ck, Jangan becanda terus. Kau tidak mau terlambat ke pesta pernikahan kan?"

"Ahh.. iya. Ayo!"

* * *

**LET'S MEET AGAIN, IN THE NEXT LIFE.**

**Author : JongTakGu**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.**

**Genre : Angst.**

**Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik tuhan semata dan Chanbaek saling memiliki satu sama lain.**

* * *

Seoul, Desember 2012

Pesawat dengan rute penerbangan Tokyo-Seoul baru saja mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah semua penumpang dipastikan telah turun dari pesawat, kemudian para pramugari berbaris rapi menuju markas mereka untuk beristirahat. Tak terkecuali dua orang laki-laki yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Andai saja kita lebih lama di Tokyo." Ujar laki laki yang lebih muda.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kembali kerumahmu?" Tanya seseorang yang berjalan didepannya.

"Bukan begitu kapten. Hanya saja…"

"Aku tahu Jongin…" Laki laki yang dipanggil kapten itu berbalik dan membisikan sesuatu kepada Jongin.

"…Para wanita disana sangat menggoda."

"Ahahahahah…"

"Kapten Park, Kapten Kim !."

Dua orang bernama Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin itu lalu mengatupkan bibir mereka.

"Kapten Park !"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika suara itu memanggil namanya. Suara yang sudah sangat ia rindukan dua hari ini. Suara dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan dengan tinggi yang tidak seberapa.

"Baekhyun "

Baekhyun kemudian berlari dan mendaratkan pelukannya kepada Chanyeol. Astaga, mereka bahkan baru berpisah tidak lebih dari dua hari.

"Merindukanku,hmm?" goda Chanyeol sambil mengacak acak rambut Baekhyun dengan mesra.

"Tidak,aku merindukan telinga gajahmu." Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan bermain main dengan telinga Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya aku tahu kalian sepasang kekasih. Jadi berhentilah bermesraan, ini tempat umum, ingat?" Jongin dengan senang hati menyela kegiatan dua mahluk yang tidak tahu tempat itu. Dan Chanyeol langsung menghadiahinya dengan hukuman berlari 20 putaran dilandasan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin mengutuk dirinya yang menjadi anak buah Chanyeol.

"Kudengar perempuan disana cantik cantik…" gumam Baekhyun sembari menatap kepergian Jongin.

"Ya, tentu saja..."

Baekhyun melirik tajam kearah kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik membelakangi lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia tidak benar benar marah, ia hanya menunggu Chayeol membisikkan kata kata manis ditelinganya.

"Tapi tidak ada yang lebih cantik darimu."

Dan bisikan pelan Chanyeol benar benar membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

* * *

Tidak banyak waktu yang bisa Chanyeol habiskan bersama Baekhyun karena esok hari ia harus bersiaga. Jadi, untuk malam ini ia meminta Baekhyun untuk bermalam dirumahnya (lagi).

"Maka dari itu, sudah kubilang kan? Nikahi aku secepatnya."

Oh tentu saja, mereka berdebat lagi. Kali ini mengenai Chanyeol yang selalu menunda nunda untuk melamar Baekhyun. Jika dipikir pikir, memang apa lagi yang Chanyeol tunggu? Orangtua Baekhyun telah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Chanyeol tidak perlu lagi meminta restu orangtuanya karena ia yatim piatu. Dan Baekhyun sudah sangat siap untuk dinikahi.

"Kita bicarakan ini lain kali, okey? " Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya mondar mandir sambil mengomel tidak jelas.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku mau kita menikah secepatnya."

Chanyeol lupa jika Baekhyun itu keras kepala. Setelah ini Baekhyun akan kembali mengomel panjang, dan Chanyeol harus secepatnya menghentikan si cerewet ini sebelum ia berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang benar benar marah.

Ini lebih mengerikan dari apapun. Baekhyun akan diam serbu bahasa jika ia marah, dan Chanyeol pasti dibuat takut.

Chanyeol memang seorang pilot senior yang disegani dimaskapainya, tapi tidak jika dirumah. Karena kelemahan terberatnya ada pada Baekhyun. Jadi, apa saja yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan demi Baekhyun?

Jongin sangat senang ketika bercerita tentang ini. Saat Baekhyun terang terangan menampar Chanyeol,maaf maksudnya MENAMPAR KAPTEN PARK ditengah keramaian bandara Gimpo. Persoalannya sepele, karena Chanyeol ketahuan sedang asyik mengobrol dengan salah satu awak kabin. Itu pun sebenarnya tidak sengaja, karena mereka hanya membicarakan tentang penerbangan ke San Die go yang sangat melelahkan. Tapi karena Baekhyun amat sangat pencemburu, Chanyeol harus bernasib sial hari itu.

Dan jangan lupakan ketika Baekhyun menangis cengeng di bandara (lagi) karena Chanyeol lupa bahwa hari itu genap satu tahun mereka berpacaran. Bekhyun menangis sangat kencang dengan suara melengkingnya dan itu menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan di bandara. Baru setelah ayahnya, Direktur Byun datang, Baekhyun berhenti. Dan Chanyeol harus dipanggil ke ruangan atasannya karena keributan yang disebabkan olehnya.

Chanyeol bergidik ketika mengingatnya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Harga dirinya benar benar jatuh jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Dan seperti sekarang ini, lagi lagi ia harus mengalah.

Tapi mengalah untuk menang.

"Baiklah, lusa ayo kita bertunangan. Dan minggu depan kita menikah."

Kata kata itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya.

* * *

Acara pertunangan berlangsung sangat sederhana dan tertutup malam itu karena hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa orang. Orang tua Baekhyun dan beberapa relasinya, Jongin dan kekasih barunya,Kyungsoo, serta beberapa teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih terhitung jari. Tidak ada yang berlebihan.

"Jadi,kapan pesta pernikahannya?" Tanya ayah Baekhyun.

"Minggu depan." Teriak Baekhyun mantap.

"Apa? Dasar anak nakal, jangan berbicara seenaknya." Ayah Baekhyun hendak memukul kepala putranya yang sepertinya sudah tidak waras itu, tapi Chanyeol segera menahannya.

"Ta-tahan sebentar direktur.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Chanyeol sendiri yang menjanjikan seperti itu." Ketus Baekhyun sambil bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Astaga, kau ternyata diluar dugaan,Kapten Park."

Chanyeol meringis ketika Ayah Baekhyun memukul kepalanya.

"Awas saja. Jika bermain main dengan janjimu, Kupecat kau !"

"Tenang saja direktur, seorang pilot tidak akan cedera janji." Chanyeol lalu merangkul Baekhyun. "Akan kupastikan Baekhyun bertemu dengan jodohnya di altar." Lanjutnya.

Ayah Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita juga menikah minggu depan." Ajak Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Dalam mimpimu,sialan." Umpat Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa sambil menendang kaki Jongin tentunya.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan terburu buru menuju hanggar setelah mendapat informasi dari Jongin. Benar saja, Chanyeol sedang berada disana. Ia terlihat tengah berbincang bincang dengan salah satu teknisi senior.

Tanpa makan waktu lama, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh. Sadar akan keberadaan Baekhyun, teknisi itu lalu pergi.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun. Oh ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Kau ingat kita akan menikah besok,bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya memekik tajam seolah akan melubangi Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja sayang…"

"LALU ADA APA DENGAN JADWAL PENERBANGANMU?" Baekhyun sekali lagi bersuara lantang.

Baekhyun diberitahu oleh Jongin bahwa Chanyeol akan melakukan penerbangan ke Beijing sore ini. Dan itu artinya Chanyeol akan kembali esok pagi.

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Kita akan menikah besok, aku janji tidak akan datang terlambat" Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun kuat kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus kau?" Baekhyun masih tidak terima.

"Maskapai kita sedang kekurangan pilot saat ini, kau tahu kan?"

"Kenapa tidak suruh Jongin saja?"

"Baekhyun, jangan main main dengan nyawa manusia."

Baekhyun juga tahu, Jongin masih tergolong amatir. Tapi setidaknya Jongin memiliki lisensi untuk menerbangkan pesawat.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas nyawa ratusan orang, Baek. Jongin memang bisa menerbangkan pesawat, tapi ia belum bisa dipindahkan dari posisi copilot. Aku belum bisa mengalihkan tanggung jawabku padanya."

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan Chanyeol, dan ia memilih untuk pergi.

* * *

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya, penerbangan akan dilakukan 30 menit lagi. Dan Ia masih menunggu Jongdae, copilot yang akan membantunya untuk penerbangan kali ini.

"Maaf Kapten, aku terlambat."

Jongdae melapor sambil membungkuk dan memegangi kedua kakinya. Sudah pasti ia habis berlari terbirit birit.

"Tidak apa, ayo pergi." Chanyeol tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Mereka lalu menarik koper perlengkapan dan bergegas menuju pesawat.

"Kapten Park !"

Chanyeol dan Jongdae menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seseorang yang berteriak ternyata Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja hendak membuka mulut sebelum Baekhyun menghambur kepelukannya.

"Kau harus cepat pulang." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar ditengah keramaian.

Chanyeol mengusap usap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. "Iya cerewet."

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya diikuti kekehan pelan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak suka diajak bercanda ketika sedang serius. Maka dari itu Chanyeol segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Membiarkan dahi mereka beradu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lalu Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Jongdae memasuki ruang kokpit setelah melakukan briefing prapenerbangan dan pengecekan. Setelah semua penumpang dipastikan berada didalam pesawat, dan pintu kabin telah ditutup, pesawat pun didorong keluar dari gate. Chanyeol lalu menyuruh Jongdae melapor ke menara pengawas untuk izin take off.

Sementara itu Chanyeol sendiri masih asyik memandangi foto Baekhyun yang selalu ia bawa selama penerbangan. Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, dan sesegera mungkin menemui Baekhyun. Baru setelah Jongdae mendapat izin dari pengawas untuk melakukan lepas landas, ia meletakkan foto Baekhyun disakunya dan segera memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya,Kapten." Jongdae mencoba membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya…"

"… sangat sangat mencintainya."

* * *

"Baek,kau tahu, kau harus mulai untuk diet." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil merebut cup ramen yang tersedia di depan Baekhyun. Ia menginap di rumah Baekhyun malam itu.

"Aku hanya makan sedikit." Kicau Baekhyun dan beralih pada air mineral yang bertengger disisi meja. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Mereka baru berkenalan satu minggu yang lalu, tapi terlihat seperti sudah berteman selama bertahun tahun. Ya, mereka sangat dekat sejak acara pertunangan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau terlihat gendut besok?" tanya Kyungsoo berlebihan. Ayolah, Baekhyun bukan model majalah fesyen yang selalu dilarang untuk makan ini itu.

"Hehe… baiklah baiklah. Wow astaga, lihat kepalamu berasap Kyung."

"Baekhyun!"

* * *

"Kapten, sepertinya kita mengalami sedikit masalah." Jongdae melirik Chanyeol yang masih focus dengan kemudi.

"Ya, awan ini mengurangi jangkauan pandang kita. Sepertinya ada badai didua arah berlawanan. Kita harus meminta pendaratan darurat."

"Tapi kapten, ada celah diantara dua badai. Kita bisa melewatinya."

"Tidak, petir ini terlalu berisiko untuk pesawat. Segera minta izin ke menara control untuk pendaratan darurat." Jongdae menurut, Chanyeol pasti sudah memperhitungkan tentang ini sebelumnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mempercayai Chanyeol.

Tapi rupanya ada masalah lain.

"Kapten… saluran frekuensinya mati." Jongdae mulai panik, ia beberapa kali meminta sambungan ke menara control namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kita kehilangan kontak…" lirih Jongdae.

"Aku akan mengecek mesin dibelakang. Dan memberitahu kepala awak kabin agar bersiaga. Turbulensi bisa terjadi kapan saja. Dan satu lagi…"

"Jangan beritahu penumpang tentang keadaan ini. Aku akan mengatasinya selagi aku bisa." Desis Chanyeol. Karena seorang pilot pantang menyampaikan berita buruk pada penumpang.

Tapi malangnya, secara tiba tiba mesin pesawat mati. Chanyeol sudah mencoba menghidupkannya sebanyak tiga kali namun tidak berhasil. Sejujurnya ia mulai panik, namun tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Chanyeol hanya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dialaminya, namun ia juga tetap mengusahkan keselamatan penumpang walau persentasenya hanya sedikit.

Dan saat itu juga ia teringat Baekhyun. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

* * *

Dan sepertinya memang begitu

Ini seperti mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa malam ini ia tengah berlari terbirit birit tanpa alas kaki di bandara. Kyungsoo masih setia mengejarnya dibelakang dan tak lupa meminta maaf pada beberapa orang yang Baekhyun tabrak.

Baekhyun langsung melesat ke ruangan para staff Korean Air, dan disana keadaannya sangat kacau. Baekhyun benci ini. Ia lalu menghampiri ayahnya yang tengah berbicara dengan beberapa pilot dan petugas control.

"Ayah… katakan, apa yang terjadi?" Ayah Baekhyun tidak berani menatap langsung pada putranya yang tengah gemetar itu. Sejujurnya ia tak kalah kacaunya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayah !" Baekhyun kehabisan kesabaran karena ayahnya hanya diam. Ia tidak kehabisan akal. Baekhyun lalu mendatangi Jongin yang tengah terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tunggu pilot.

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi? Kau menelpon Kyungsoo dan menyuruh kami untuk segera kemari. Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang sialan?" beberapa staff hanya memandang iba kepada Baekhyun. Bahkan beberapa awak kabin berusaha menenangkannya.

Jongin melirik sekilas kearah Direktur Byun. Ia lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Baekhyun…"

"Pesawat Kapten Park."

Baekhyun melepas dengan kasar pegangan Kyungsoo dibahunya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar dengan jelas apa yang akan Jongin katakan. "Ya, ada apa dengan pesawat yang dikemudikan Chanyeol?"

"Kami kehilangan kontak dengan pesawat yang dikemudikan Kapten Park. Dan.. dan mereka gagal melakukan pendaratan darurat."

Apa?

Apa katanya?

Baekhyun sangat marah mendengarnya. Bisa bisanya Jongin bercanda disaat seperti ini. Dan sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Jongin.

"Berhenti bermain main berengsek!"

"Baekhyun…" erang Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maaf Baekhyun… tapi aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Baekhyun merasa lututnya sangat lemas saat itu juga. Dan ia tidak bisa mengingat apa apa lagi setelah semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Pagi itu Baekhyun seharusnya sedang bersiap siap didepan cermin.

Pagi itu seharusnya semua sedang bersiap siap untuk pesta.

Pagi itu… Chanyeol seharusnya sudah pulang.

Pagi itu rasanya sedikit aneh. Baekhyun terbangun disofa yang ada di ruang kerja ayahnya. Badannya sangat lemas. Tetapi pandangannya sedari tadi tertuju pada televisi yang terpajang didinding. Sebuah tayangan berita.

"Pesawat Korean Air boeing 702 gagal melakukan pendaratan darurat dan menabrak gunung…"

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya ditempa besi yang sangat berat.

"Seluruh penumpang dan awak pesawat tewas…"

Dunia Baekhyun berhenti saat itu juga.

"Tim penyelamat yang melakukan evakuasi menemukan sebuah jasad utuh yang tidak jauh dari puing puing kepala pesawat. Telah dipastikan bahwa itu adalah jasad Kapten Park…"

Baekhyun melempar layar televisi dengan vas bunya yang ada di atas meja. Menyebabkan sebuah ledakan kecil, namun terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

"Baekhyun…" Ayah Baekhyun segera menghampiri putranya ketika mendengar suara aneh dari ruangannya.

"Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol."

* * *

Pagi itu terasa benar benar sunyi bagi Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak bisa mendengar apa apa lagi termasuk suara isakan yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Saat ia berkedip air mata itu jatuh.

Baekhyun melihat sekilas kearah Jongin yang tengah menggigit tangannya kuat kuat agar tangisnya tidak meraung raung. Semua orang ingin terlihat tegar saat itu, namun tidak bisa. Baekhyun kembali melangkah dan ia sampai di depan sebuah peti mati.

Ia melihat seseorang tengah terbaring disana.

Park Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang damai.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang dingin lalu menggenggamnya. Ini sangat berat, tapi Baekhyun masih memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus menyambut Chanyeol dari kepulangannya.

"Kau sudah pulang…"

Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan langsung kejadian itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah dan menangis dalam diam. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Kapten…" panggil Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Kau berjanji akan menikahiku kemarin, kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kau berjanji akan selalu berada disisiku, kau menjanjikan banyak hal…"

"… Tapi disinilah kita sekarang…" Baekhyun berhenti untuk menghela napas.

"Kau pergi… aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Aku gagal dalam menjagamu sebagai milikku. Maafkan aku kita harus berakhir seperti ini."

"Kapten, sampai disini tugasmu telah selesai. Berbahagialah disana, bersama ayah dan ibumu yang sangat kau rindukan. Maafkan aku yang tidak bersamamu disaat saat terakhir. Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu…"

"… Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Baekhyun berakhir dengan mencium kening Kapten Park Chanyeol diikuti tetesan air mata yang ikut membasahi wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu mengambil foto Chanyeol yang berhiaskan pita hitam dan berbalik untuk melangkah pergi.

Karena Ia dan yang lain harus mengantarkan Chanyeol ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.

* * *

Jika saja Baekhyun tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Chanyeol. Jika saja Baekhyun lebih kuat dalam berdebat, maka Chanyeol tidak akan pergi. Ia benci karena tidak bisa melakukan apa apa untuk kekasihnya. Jika saja Baekhyun tahu, ia akan memberi Chanyeol cinta yang lebih.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu, tidak pernah ada yang tahu.

Sampai saat ini, 7 hari setelah kejadian naas itu, Baekhyun masih setia berdiri di depan pusara Chanyeol lengkap dengan pakaian yang hendak ia gunakan untuk pernikahannya. Ia akan menatap goresan nama Chanyeol dari pagi pagi buta dan pulang saat waktu menjelang sore. Baekhyun melakukannya dengan sunyi, tanpa tangisan. Ia seperti mayat hidup.

"Kami membuka rekaman di black box hari ini." Kisah Jongin. Ia kini tengah berada di belakang Baekhyun dan berniat mengajaknya pulang karena hari sudah petang. Tapi seseorang yang diajak bicara masih diam.

"Kau tahu apa yang kapten katakan disaat saat terakhirnya?" Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

"Dia bilang, dia mencintaimu… dan hiduplah dengan baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia berbalik menatap peristirahatan Chanyeol dan kemudian berlutut.

"Park Chanyeol, mari kita bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya."

* * *

Paris, Januari 2015

2 tahun berlalu dengan cepat seperti peluru. Lucu sekali ketika waktu mengubah segalanya. 6 bulan setelah kepergian Chanyeol adalah masa masa tersulit bagi Baekhyun. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari posisi direktur setelah inisiden itu, kemudian Baekhyun dan keluarganya pindah ke Perancis. Karena Seoul terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan.

Baekhyun mewujudkan cita citanya di Perancis. Menjadi seorang desainer. Sementara kedua orangtuanya mengelola restoran. Mereka hidup sewajarnya, tidak ada yang menarik. Namun tanpa disangka setelah satu tahun lebih menetap di perancis, saat Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobilnya di parkiran, seseorang menahan tangannya.

Do Kyungsoo datang seperti mimpi di siang hari.

Baekhyun banyak berubah, begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Ia tidak lagi cerewet seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo sangat merindukan Baekhyun yang dulu, maka dari itu Kyungsoo pergi menemuinya. Baekhyun tertawa saat mendengarnya, ia tahu Kyungsoo sangat peduli padanya. Tapi untuk pergi jauh jauh dari Seoul dan menetap di Perancis secara Cuma Cuma, Baekhyun rasa Kyungsoo belum segila itu.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mengaku juga (setelah Baekhyun mendesaknya). Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Jongin dan menetap disana karena Jongin kini bekerja sebagai pilot di sebuah maskapai Perancis.

Itulah kira kira yang terjadi sampai hari ini.

"Ck, Jangan becanda terus. Kau tidak mau terlambat ke pesta pernikahan kan?"

"Ahh.. iya. Ayo!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengucap janji suci di altar. Seperti pernikahan pada umumnya, mereka lalu berciuman. Dan jangan tanya siapa yang sangat agresif akan hal ini. Tentu saja Kim Jongin. Dunia sudah tahu.

Kemudian tiba saatnya melempar bunga.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu menginginkannya, ia hanya iseng berdiri ditengah tengah kerumunan. Tapi saat bunga terlempar…

"Eh?"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, ia pikir hanya ia saja yang menangkap bunga. Tapi ternyata ada orang lain. Seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan setelan jas yang rapi dan rambut hitam pekat, kini tengah memegang tangan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja. Ia sedikit kaget karena Baekhyun terus menatapnya lekat lekat sambil begumam…

"Park Chanyeol?"

**END**

Hallo semuanya, salam kenal. Ini ff pertama yang gue publish di ffn (GA NANYA). Sebenernya ini udah pernah gua post difb sama blog. semoga ga ngebosenin dan… apa ya gitu ajalah perkenalannya, gue gatau lagi mau ngetik apa :v /sinting/

Oh ya terakhir. Makasih pisan buat yang udah nyempetin baca. Tararengkyu.


End file.
